Remote keyless entry (RKE) systems are designed to permit or deny access by users to automobiles, homes, or buildings by engaging or disengaging locking mechanisms, but without the user having to physically contact the key with the locking mechanism. Remote keyless ignition (RKI) systems allow users to start the engine of an automobile or other motorized vehicle by engaging the vehicle's ignition system without the user having to physically contact the key with the ignition system.
FIG. 1 depicts a prior art remote keyless system for an automobile. Remote keyless systems operate by using a remote controller to broadcast electromagnetic waves which are received by the remote keyless system. If the system detects electromagnetic waves broadcast on the correct frequency or frequencies, and containing the correct code, remote keyless system actuates (engages or disengages) a locking mechanism or engages the engine ignition system. The electromagnetic waves are broadcast using a remote controller, such as a key fob, or circuitry built into the handle of a physical key, when a button on the remote controller is pressed.
Advanced remote keyless systems operate passively, without the need for physical manipulation of remote control buttons. Such systems automatically detect the proximity of a remote controller and interface with it. In the case of an automobile, the system detects when an approved remote controller is near the vehicle, and when the door handle is pulled, the actuator disengages the door lock. Similarly, if the system detects the remote controller within a specified range of the vehicle and the ignition button is pushed, the actuator starts the automobile's ignition system.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a remote keyless system, and related methods, that do not suffer from the deficiencies found in the prior art.